


Preparing For My Enemies

by northsouth



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BAMF Bang Chan, BAMF Han Jisung | Han, BAMF Hwang Hyunjin, BAMF Kim Woojin, BAMF Lee Felix, BAMF Seo Changbin, Blood and Gore, Cliffhangers, Death, Fluff, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Harry Potter Movies, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Injury, Minor Character Death, Minor Sex Trafficking, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Shooting, Soft Seo Changbin, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Triggers, all deaths happening will be random people, for now, i guess, its only in the first chapter, no one important - Freeform, theyre all badasses, theyre stopping it okay, we finally get to meet the rest of the gang, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northsouth/pseuds/northsouth
Summary: Even after all of the trauma they have suffered, they still help others.Stray Kids is an infamous gang in South Korea that do more good than bad. Actually, no bad, only good.With jam packed action scenes with blood and gore, also comes heart to heart moments in this family of brothers.They only have eachother and thats all they need. Eachother.But what happens when someone wants to break their bond? Seperate them from eachother and shatter them to pieces? Not something good, lemme tell you that.





	1. uh oh not good not good at all

**Author's Note:**

> From what i found out, magazines are also what you call things you stuff into guns for bullets? im stupid im sorry i dont own guns or even seen a gun irl, educate me pls

A shot rang out and bounced off the walls through the alley. A man's body collapsed onto the concrete floor, the cracks being sealed with the blood that drained out the man's chest. His shallow breaths kept getting slower and soon stopped altogether, his chest no longer moving and his skin turning pale.

"That's the last one here." A silhouette of a man came into view. He wore a black singlet with the words 'Come And Take' printed over it, a black leather jacket wrapped around his waist, and black cargo pants with a scuffed up belt that held 3 holsters, holding guns in each one, a combat knife strapped onto his side, and a walkie-talkie strapped on the other.  
A static voice came over the walkie-talkie as the man decked out in black wiped the blood off his gloves and boots.  
"Changbin, we're running over to the warehouse. We took out all the ones on the way there, but be on the lookout. We think they called out some backup. Over"  
As quickly as the static voice was heard, it disappeared.  
The man- now known as Changbin, cocked his gun and reached down for the walkie-talkie, pressing down a button on the side and spoke into it.  
"Okay, will do. Over."  
He quickly put the walkie-talkie back onto his belt and exhaled.  
"I want food after this, good food"  
Changbin then quickly ran off towards where the warehouse was located, clutching his gun in both hands as he scanned his surroundings and hid behind big metal beams every few seconds.  
His stomach growled. He exhaled as he hit his stomach. "I really should've ate breakfast, why didnt I" He asked to no one but himself.

* * *

Blood splattered over the brick wall. A body crashed into it, the mans head hitting the wall with such a force, a crack was heard, and slumped down with a thud.  
"Now, tell us. Where are they kept?" A deep voice was heard over the mans panting, whines, and pleas as he tried his best to sit up.  
"I-I don't kn-," _cough. pant, pant._ "know where they're k-" the man coughed up blood onto his arm as he tried to cover his mouth." kept, I'm only hired to-" _pant_ "to act as a bodyguard" the man quickly finished with another few coughs as he fell to the side and squirmed under the unknown mans glare.

"Well then," The deep voice started back up again, hearing the smirk laced in his voice, " I guess you're not needed any more"  
A click echoed through the injured man's ears. He quickly looked up to see the hooded figure that the deep voice belonged too, with a gun aimed right at his head.  
"Wai-wait i-i can help you i-i promise" The man's voice wavered as tears flowed down his face, mixing in with blood and sweat along the way and creating a misty red concoction as it hit the floor. He put his hands in front of him, trying to signal he had surrendered. But it was too late now.  
More blood than before splattered the brick wall, and as the mans sitting up body slumped over onto the floor, even more blood pooled around him.

The hooded figure stood there, the only thing you would be able to hear as the rush of blood oozing out of the dead man's skull, and faint shots every now and then.  
The hooded figure then quickly kneeled onto the ground, dropping his gun and looking at his knuckles, smeared in blood. He started to scrub his knuckles ferociously with his a bandana that was tucked into his pants' pocket. As he did that, his breath started to pace faster than before. he started to hyperventilate.

_he had just killed a man he had just killed a man he's a murderer he's a murderer he killed a-_

"Felix? You okay?"

A voice broke him out of his trance. He looked up so fast that the other man was surprised he didn't get whiplash.  
"Uh-uh yeah. Just... yeah" The hooded figure-now known as Felix-quickly reassured with an unstable voice. Felix slowly got up and picked up his handgun, wiping off any dirt or grime that had gotten on it when he dropped it. He bit his lips as he tucked his bandana back into his pocket, it hanging out just enough to be noticeable.  
"Okay... well Chan needs us, he radioed me saying we're all going to the warehouse," Changbin looked down to the dead body on the floor, then back at Felix, "any luck with this guy?"  
Felix sighed as he pulled his hood off, showing his orange hair with pink highlights at the tips. He combed his hair with his hand before looking back to Changbin.  
"No, he said he knew nothing. Was just as clueless as us"  
"Okay, well, we need to get going. Chan's going to be pissed if we take longer than we already are" Changbin said before pulling out a phone and quickly turning it on, showing a map and a blue bubble over the destination they needed to be. The warehouse.  
"Lets go, follow me" Changbin put his phone away and started to run a quick route to the warehouse. Felix huffed and pulled up his hood, cocked his gun, and ran right behind him.

He can deal with the trauma later.

* * *

"Come out boys! We all know 'ya there." A rounded man bellowed, a smug look on his face as he reloaded his gun. The smug man then lifted his hand to his mouth, taking his cigarette between two fingers and puffed out a cloud of smoke before putting back into his mouth and slicking his oily hair back with his free hand and started to fire once again.  
"Woojin! You okay there!" Yelled Chan, a blond-silver haired boy, as he took cover behind a shipping container, quickly grabbing a different gun from a holster on his belt and throwing the empty one towards the smug man as a projectile. Chan quickly looked over to Woojin. The brunet male help a handgun in each hand and was looking over his shoulder, past the shipping container, to see the enemies.  
"Yeah, I am! Just keep shooting, I think i see the entrance! Keep 'em distracted!" Woojin yelled back, he looked down to his hands, they shook a little bit as he held the guns. He needed to calm down. Nothing bad was going to happen, probably a few bruises or even a bullet in a leg, but that was the most that was going to happen. He hoped.

Suddenly, two boys dropped from the ropes that hung up hapharzadly all inside of the warehouse. The taller one of the two started to go trigger happy with his semi-automatic, shooting all the smug mans henchman that he could shoot. The second boy was shorter and had a head of sandy blond hair and held a smaller semi-automatic and a combat knife in the other. The blond haired boy quickly ran forward, shooting a few henchman as the aimed at him, and stabbing 3 in the stomachs and slicing them open.  
The taller one quickly jumped behind a stack of crates when his gun ran out of ammo. suddenly a wave of bullets were shot at the stack of crates where the taller one of the duo hid.  
"Jisung! Cover me!" He yelled as he dug into a bag hidden behind the crates with him, full of ammo and magazines that he could use. He quickly grabbed as much as he could that could fit onto the magazine carriers that were on his belt and grabbed another and jammed it into his gun as quickly as he could.  
"Aah! Hyunjin! 'Ya done?!" The shorter one-now refered to as Jisung- yelled as he shot over a stack of crates he also had hidden behind.  
"Yes! There's only a few left, don't take out Eggman, we need him though" The tall one- Now known as Hyunjin- yelled back.

There is so much yelling.

Hyunjin and Jisung quickly stood up and took out any men from above and then moved onto the ones near Eggman-or smug man, whichever, really.  
Chan and Woojin looked at eachother and nodded before running towards Eggman and taking him down with a few shots and a knife.

* * *

Felix and Changbin finally saw the warehouse in view when all the bullets stopped. They looked at eachother worriedly before running even faster than before towards the warehouse. As soon as they got to the entrance they saw that the others had it all under control and stopped to catch their breath. Chan looked up over to them, tying the knot in the rope aas he finished tying up Eggmans hands and legs up.  
"You guys finally made it" He grinned at them.  
Felix looked up at him and pulled down his hood, still catching his breath as he tried to speak.  
"You made us start the whole other side, of COURSE we were going to be late. Oh god, i can hardly breathe" Felix panted out. Changbin was the same, leaning against the structure of the warehouse as he caught his breath.  
"Well, thanks for helping over there" Hyunjin said, grinning smugly at them before looking back at Eggman.  
"Now, where are the girls? We know you have them hidden here" Woojin stated. The whole group had been looking for a sex trafficking ring for a while and had finally found the host of them all, now they could finally save the girls they had kidnapped from their families and take them back to their rightful homes.  
Eggman spat out blood at Woojins feet, face red with exhaustion.  
"You won't get anything out of me" Eggman snarled.  
The group looked at Woojin. He had a calm expression, but they knew otherwise. They knew what was instore.  
"Really? Oh, we will see" Woojin growled out and grabbed a chair from- nowhere? somewhere!- and sat on it, looking straight into Eggmans eyes, then grinned.  
"Now, where are the girls?"  
He should've chose the easy way.

* * *

After a while of interrogation, they found out exactly what they were looking for. They helped the kidnapped teens out of what was an underground dungeon of sorts, located underneath the warehouse, and helped them calm down and reassured them that they were safe.  
"We will have to call the cops, since we can't really help from here" Chan stated as he walked over to his group, away from a small girl he helped untie and calm down when she started to show symptoms of a panic attack.  
'Th-thankyou" One of the girls stttered out, she had tearstrickle down her face as she smiled.  
"Thankyou so much" Sobbed another girl as she hugged onto her sister.  
The boys smiled and showed each gratitude before calling the police, telling them about a sex trafficking ring at the address they were at, and telling them about the man they had tied up. He wasn't waking up anytime soon.  
As soon as the sirens could be faintly heard, the boys said their goodbyes and quickly ran off to the car they hid away in an alleyway a bit away from the place they were at earlier.  
"That was.." Jisung began with a expressionless face, then morphed into a blinding smile. "Awesome! I can't believe we did that all without any injuries beside the bullet grazes we got!" He cheered as he rocked Felix back and forth.  
"Yeah! Felt so badass" Felix laughed as he got Jisung to stop rocking him.  
The others laughed at their antics and started to talk about what they had next to do, or what they had to tell the rest back at home.  
"We should be home soon, probably an hour at most" Chan said as he took a turn onto a highway. Now, what game to play?

"Hey, i got a game" Jisung said with a questionable grin.  
"Oh yeah? What" Changbin asked.  
" I spy-"  
"NO"


	2. ok now its fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We had angst, now fluff shall ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um hEY yall.  
> I got a tumblr,  
> https://north-south0325.tumblr.com/  
> and my asks are open so if u want to get to know me or want to ask questions regarding my fics or this one in general, go over there and ask, i dont bite and looking forward to answering any questions ^^

After an hour of bickering and arguments throughout the whole car ride, they had finally arrived home. Chan parked the car in their driveway and took out the keys, the engine of the car going silent.

"Alright, we're home" He turned to the backseats to see Jisung and Felix sleeping, and Changbin with his earphones in with his eyes closed.  
"I'm going inside" Woojin grunted as he got out of his seat and picked up two duffel bags, closed the door of the car, and walked up to the door of the house.  
"Guys!" Chan chuckled as he shook Felix and Jisung, before slapping Changbins thigh. Changbin whipped his head up then took in his surroundings before thanking Chan and got out of the car, closing the door of the car, and fixing his belt as opened the front door to the house.  
Felix sluggishly opened his eyes and yawned before mumbling something along the lines of 'ow my neck' and pushing Jisung over to where Changbin had sat earlier. Jisung yelped as he sat back up and glared at Felix, who sleepily giggled, and smiled at Chan before going inside the house.

"Come one Jisung, don't want to keep them waiting~" Chan snickered as he watched Jisung try to wake up his dead leg. Chan got out the car, closing his door and opening Jisungs before helping Jisung out and walking towards the front door, opening it for Jisung then going in himself, closing the door right behind him.

* * *

"Guys, we're home" Woojin shouted as he dropped the two duffel bags he was holding onto the floor. He looked back up and walked into the kitchen and saw Minho look up to him from his laptop, get up, and walk over to Woojin and gave him a big home.  
"I hope you didn't get hurt during the mission" Minho mumbled into Woojins shoulder before standing up straight.  
"It's okay, only grazes or small cuts. No big injuries" Woojin assured as he walked over to a cupboard, opened it up, and took out some ramen and began to make it.

Changbin, Jisung, Felix and Chan entered just as Woojin finished making his ramen and sat on the couch, saving space for two more people to join him. Minho quickly joined him and had his laptop in his lap, quickly opening it up and continuing what he had been doing the whole day.  
As everyone settled down, a rumbling came from upstairs then loud stomps came from the stairs. Two boys ran down the stairs, quickly getting their footing once they bumped into the wall right in front of the staircase and turned towards the lounge room, jumping into Felix's and Changbin's arms and laughing merrily.

"Ah, did you do it?" The shortest one, Jeongin, asked before stepping away from Felix and giggled when Felix started to play footsie with him.  
"Yes, we did, and none of us were severely injured. Just a few cuts and bruises. Nothing major innie" Felix replied, still battling with Jeongin.  
"Seems fake, but okay" Seungmin quipped while trying to squirm out of Changbin's arms. 

Minutes later, the whole gang were seated, either on the couch, on the spare chair, or the ground with a thin mattress under them. The TV was scuffed, even the screen having a few visible scratches, but it was good for them. Chan grabbed the remote from the armrest of the couch and squirmed his back into the seat, getting comfy as he switched from channel to channel, hoping that Friday night movies had begun to play.  
After a few minutes of endless scrolling, Chan stumbled upon a channel playing the whole Harry Potter series. He quickly put down the remote as he let out a whoop of joy, and so did a few others, while the rest groaned.

"We've seen this one a hundred times, Hyung" Hyunjin groaned as he slipped down the chair he was sitting on.  
"Too bad, I have an obsession for Harry Potter, get used to it" Chan quipped back as he grabbed a thin blanket Minho passed to him, and covered both him, and Woojin. Minho smirked as he watched the movie, slowly grabbing the blanket and slipping it over him, watching it slip off of Chan, but he didn't seem to notice.

Seungmin, Jeongin, Jisung and Felix were laying down next to each other or either cuddling each other, feeding off each others warmth on the fairly cold night. Hyunjin chuckled as a funny scene played on the TV, he struggled to keep his eyes open, spitting back at Chan's insults that he wouldn't last longer then the other. Neither of them won. Changbin later came down and saw the scene in front of him while he had been upstairs putting all the weaponry away and dressing into something more comfortable. He grinned and brought down a few blankets, putting one over Hyunjin with a kiss on his forehead, laying a big blanket over Seungmin and Jeongin and another over Felix and a separate one for Jisung.  
Changbin stood back as he looked over the scene once more and let out a coo of how adorable they all looked. What did he do to deserve them all? They treat him like family. They're like the brothers he never had. They are the brothers he never had, and he wouldn't trade them for anything more.  
As Changbin yawned and got ready to go upstairs for a good nights rest, he _swear_ he heard a noise. But then again, with the TV playing Harry Potter, and him being sleep deprived, he brushed it off as just his brain playing tricks on him, or the house settling, or the trees outside hitting their very own branches. It wouldn't be the first time.

But oh, was he wrong, for he didn't know that there were people right outside his house, their house, and they weren't doing good. They were ready to cause mischief, and no sort of laws or authorities could stop them now, for they were too far gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why didnt he keep a lookout


	3. master of fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, the calm aura turned sinister, the wind becoming harsher and Felix's clothes whipped in the wind and against him. Felix's eyes widened as he looked back down to the flowers that were by his hand and held back a cry of terror as the flowers turned to ash and following wherever the wind went.

Felix slowly walked through the garden, his hands brushing over the flowers and plants as he smiled. The sun had started to set, causing a light orange-amber tone to envelop the place as far as the eye can see. Cicadas buzzed and kookaburras laughed as Felix looked over to an old gazebo, flower pots standing on the railing. Suddenly, there was a big gust of wind, Felix's light-blue baggy shirt and light-blue baggy pants fluttered as he looked back towards his home. 

But there was no home, only a black void. 

Suddenly, the calm aura turned sinister, the wind becoming harsher and Felix's clothes whipped in the wind and against him. Felix's eyes widened as he looked back down to the flowers that were by his hand and held back a cry of terror as the flowers turned to ash and following wherever the wind went. As Felix ran through the garden and towards a stone staircase leading down to a beach. He ran down the stairs, each step cold and wet from the waves that roared and rammed into the rocks. He focused on his footing, trying his best not to slip or stumble  
On the last few steps, he noticed the top of the stairs had started to crumble to ash - _just like the flowers_ \- and he jumped down the last steps.  
As Felix picked himself up and dusted the sand off from his clothes, he looked back and whimpered when saw the land above the stairs had disintegrated and was getting closer. He quickly whipped his head around and looked for the safest place.

The other side of the beach looked unharmed. He would go there, he would be safe

"I'll make it..." Felix rasped as he took a breath and _ran._

His feet kicked through the sand, sending it flying behind him. His clothes whipped and stuck to him, the waves roaring even louder, the orange glow that enveloped the world had turned to a dull, boring grey as the sun was captured and hidden behind dark grey storm clouds. The wind hit his face, making his skin go cold and the rain that had started felt like it was being pelted at him and _only him._  
The trees looked dangerous as the branches looked so flimsy, hitting anything and reach and the leaves flying away, beginning to twirl around in circles on the ground.

Felix was so close, it felt like he had been running for eternity, but he was so _close._ Then the world started to crumble in front of him. He stumbled as his body froze. His lips trembled as the side he had been running to, what he had thought was safe, started to disintegrate. The world above the steps had turned to ash, only the beach left standing.  
Everywhere Felix looked, there was no place to go. He was alone. He was going to turn to ash- _die_ \- alone. His biggest fear. No one would remember him, no one would mourn his passing. He'd just be forgotten without a trace of even existing.

As the black void crawled closer towards him, he let a whimper escape from the back of his throat, soon erupting into a full sob. His eyes got blurry as his vision was stained with tears that glided across his cheeks to the crevices of his lips and dropping down onto the sand. Felix kneeled down, wiping his eyes ferociously and tucked his legs up to his chest. He had never felt so alone. No one would remember him. Where even is this place? Where was he? 

As questions popped up in his head, he opened his eyes. His eyes widened big as saucers as he saw how close the void was, how little to live. Screams escaped from the back of his throat as he felt his body lose the only ground he had and he quickly was tumbling through darkness, nothing left for him grasp onto.  
As Felix felt his throat close up and struggled to breathe, he felt a strange presence, like he was being watched. Felix tried his best to calm down but he _couldn't breathe he can't breathe I can't breatheican'tbreathesomeoneheLPMESAVEMEANYONEPLEASE_

Felix shot up, his vision blurry as he took in his surroundings. His arm shot up and two fingers went onto his neck, checking his pulse as he tried to slow his breathing.  
After, what he assumed to be, 15 minutes, he slowly got up from the mattress on the floor and shakily reached over to the closest phone splayed across a coffee table to check the time.

**04:48 A.M.**

Felix sighed and stood up straight and stretched before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge in the kitchen, taking a mouthful, and putting it back. He then turned back towards the lounge room where most of the boys were sleeping then ran a shaky hand through his hair. Felix slowly made his way up the stairs and towards his own room he shared with Jeongin and went under the covers on his assigned bed, the bottom bunk. Felix thought about the dream, no, correction, _nightmare_ and what had triggered it. Maybe it could have been the mission they had just yesterday, or maybe his nightmares were starting to come back again. Either way, he wanted them gone.

Felix's eyes slowly closed and he soon drowsed off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets together sad.   
> alsO Sorry this is short, it legit is only a hundred words under 1000 but im too tired to Add More


	4. authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read please!!

hello readers! im sorry for not updating this fic in... like how long? a month now? yeah, sorry. ive had no motivation for this, but i dont want to abandon it. im super sory if you had really liked this fic and now are waiting for updates. i will update, just not a set time. it might take a while for updates. for now ill probably post oneshots or two shots. whatever i can come up with. im thinking of rewriting or adding on to my first fic here, the one with felix and he has a terrible migraine. yea.  
happy holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay alive

**Author's Note:**

> Look out.


End file.
